1. Field of Invention
This application is a continuation-in-part of my co-pending application, Ser. No. 927,444, filed June 6, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,166 entitled ELLIPTICAL FINGER RING SPLINT. The present invention relates to the field of orthotics, and particularly to splint devices wherein individual elliptical rings are joined by an elliptical spacer to make a ring type splint used for straightening, holding in extension, or realigning one or more of the joints of the fingers or thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In normal hand use, various static and dynamic forces are exerted on the finger joints. Deformity or instability of joints due to injuries or disease results in fuctional losses in the hand. Among the finger deformities caused by diseased processes are flexion contracture deformities. These are known as boutonniere or mallet finger deformities. Another type are angulation deformities, known as lateral deviation deformities. These deformities all cause pain and instability in all fingers. In the thumb, there is a resultant loss of pinch strength. This is particularly troublesome since the thumb accounts for more than 50% of the function of the hand.
In juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA), the boutonniere deformity results from inflammation at the proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint. This inflammation damages and weakens the tendons and ligaments causing them to slip out of their normal line of pull.
In advanced stages of rheumatoid arthritis, the interphalangeal (IP) joints have boney errosions and ligamentous laxity. Angulation deformities and severe losses of strength and dexterity results when external lateral forces are placed on these joints.
Individuals with cerebral palsy often have spasticity in their hands which causes their interphalangeal (IP) joints to remain in flexion. This severely limits purposeful use of the hand for even the simplest task, such as pressing computer keys.
In all of the above conditions and in similar conditions, a splint type device to hold the finger in extension or realign an angularly deviated finger is desirable for improved hand function. A principal objective of this invention is to satisfy that need.
Many types of splints have been designed and marketed over the years. These prior art splints share one or more undesirable attributes. Typically, such splints are manufactured from bulky splinting materials that include various cumbersome strapping devices and oftentimes use wire outriggers. In addition, the prior art splints pose a variety of functional difficulties. They are generally difficult to get on and off because of their bulkiness. Also, they cause the fingers to abduct (spread out) when wearing them. Many also limit or prevent basic daily activities such as having one's hands in water, wearing gloves, or placing one's hands in a clothing pocket.